


Moody-san

by Saku015



Series: Bokuto Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mood Swings, Nicknames, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto is famous for his mood swings - but what happens when someone else has a bad day too?





	Moody-san

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Moods.

The silence in the gym was so thick that the sound of the volleyball falling out of Konoha’s hand was nearly deafening. The whole team looked at Akaashi who was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest – except a totally shocked Bokuto who was still stared at the ground.

Bokuto did not understand what happened. Yes, he failed the spike, yes, one of his emo modes barged in, yes, he whined like always, but Akaashi had never ever reacted to them like that. He slowly raised his head and turned towards said boy who looked at him with an annoyed expression.

”Akaashi, what did you just-” Bokuto started, his low mode long time forgotten. He was too surprised to concentrate on any other feeling that that.

” I said ’Shut up, Moody-san!’,” Akaashi repeated the sentence he said just a few minutes ago to his moody captain.

He knew he should have been more understanding and that mood swings were a usual thing when it came to Bokuto, but that day was particularly hard for him and – for once – he did not have the patience to deal with the older boy. He was sure that remorse because of his harsh voice would kick in later, but right now he did not feel anything else, than annoyance and anger, because of him being the one who had to but up with Bokuto’s ever changing antics.

Akaashi turned towards the bench and walked off of the court. He sat down and took his water bottle in his hand, slurping some water. He heard as their coach said to the other setter to go in without question. Akaashi was glad that he could read people easier than others – like a grey haired owl for example.

 

They were in the locker room and Akaashi was taking on his blazer when Bokuto decided to spoke up. If he wanted to be totally honest, he saw that something was off, but did not care about it. He thought that Akaashi would deal with him no matter what – even he had his own problems.

”Akaashi…” Bokuto started, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He felt those blue eyes scanning him which made him fidget.

”Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, titling his head, however, the beginning of a small smile ha already been there in the corner of his mouth.

”I-I am sorry,” Bokuto mumbled, averting his gaze. ”It was unfair from me taking you putting up with me above all for granted.” He squeezed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. ”I am a failure as a captain!”

”Yes, you are,” Akaashi answered on a nonchalant voice. 

Bokuto snapped his head up with wide eyes, but when he saw Akaashis’ shaking shoulders and covered mouth, his face scrunched into a pout.

”Akaashi!” Bokuto whined loudly in distress.

”You can prove me wrong by inviting me to some meat buns on our way home,” Akaashi said, walking up to Bokuto, whose pout did not disappear until he got a pat on the top of his head.


End file.
